Stars, butterflies and a lyre
by Flutterash
Summary: Twilight and Fluttershy have been dating for some months, and for the unicorn, everything couldn't be better. Except it could. Bothered by the feeling that there is something lacking, she seeks advice, and finds an unlikely answer in the form of the unlikeliest of mares.
1. In the back of her mind

Twilight Sparkle was in bliss as she caught her marefriend between her hooves. Lavender fur was pressed against creamy yellow fur in the dimly lighted room. Sweat trickled down both Twilight and Fluttershy's bodies as they thrusted against each other. Twilight rubbed her marehood against Fluttershy's clit; both ponies trembling as pleasure filled their bodies, amongst cries muffled by Twilight pressing her muzzle against Fluttershy's chest, feeling the pegasus heavy breathing with every movement, while Fluttershy panted and bit her lip, calling Twilight's name between strings of quiet moans.

However, in the background of Twilight's mind, despite being in the middle of an ecstasy-induced bliss as they rode on the waves of release, a bothersome thought fought its entry to her main consciousness.

With a loud, final cry, they climaxed. Their crotches and hind legs were completely soaked with the mixture of both of their juices. Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes, looking at her lover's face. Rising her head slightly, she nuzzled Twilight, sending another spasm through the unicorn's body as it was caught in the pegasus' gentle embrace. Attracting Twilight towards her, she kissed the unicorn, not with lust and hunger, but with softness and love. Twilight closed her eyes, letting herself be drawn into the kiss, deepening her embrace with Fluttershy, until they both separated.

"Should we sleep now, my love?"

Twilight's ears perked up at the sound of Fluttershy's voice calling out to her, in a low, but lovely tone. Still riding on their orgasm, and enthralled by her lover's proximity, the weak nagging voice at the bottom of her mind vanished into nothingness, as she sought a comfortable position to lie next to her beloved pegasus.

"Good night, honey," whispered Twilight in the darkness.

"Good night, my Twilight," answered Fluttershy, letting herself fall into an enchanted sleep with her special somepony.

The sweet scent invaded Twilight's nostrils, making her writhe around in her bed. It grew stronger, until she finally opened her eyes. Tossing the covers aside, she rose to sit in her bed and wipe her eyes, noticing finally the smell of breakfast coming from downstairs. Leaving the bed, she trotted over to the bathroom, to the sound of her stomach rumbling, and washed her face, followed by a brief brushing of her mane and tail, as per routine.

She descended the stairs towards the kitchen room, where Spike was sitting at the table, playing with a fork between his fingers, while Fluttershy had her back to her, watching over the lit stove. Spike looked over to her, and his expression changed.

"Hey, Twilight! Good morning!" He waved over to her, smiling.

"Good morning, Spike. Bored?" Twilight asked as she made her way towards the table, taking a seat next to the baby dragon.

He shrugged. "A bit, but I'll always have library tasks. Besides, Fluttershy's breakfasts are delicious!"

The pegasus turned to bring a plate of jewel showered pancakes into the table, leaving it in front of Spike. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"You're too sweet, Spike." She turned back to bring another plate to the table.

"Well, it's true!" He attacked his pancakes immediately while Fluttershy put a plate in front of Twilight, replacing the jewels with sweet honey.

The unicorn licked her lips and looked at Fluttershy, her eyes shining. "Thanks, love!"

Fluttershy blushed, reaching over the table to kiss Twilight's forehead. "You're welcome."

Breakfast transpired uneventfully, as the three ate in a calm silence. Fluttershy was the first one to finish her meal, and take her dish off to the sink.

"Spike, can I bother you with the dishwashing? I've got to go and check on my animal friends." The pegasus threw an apologetic smile towards him, which he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"No problem, Fluttershy! It's the least I can do for this breakfast you've given us."

Fluttershy turned around the table and gave an affectionate nuzzle to the dragon, who blushed, picking up his plate and beginning to wash the dishes. She then made her way next to Twilight, and gave her a small peck on the lips. "I'll see you later, then."

Twilight nodded, smiling, and watched Fluttershy leave through the door, hearing her hoofsteps going down the stairs and through the main library until the sound of the door closing behind her was heard. She then returned to her breakfast, finishing it, levitating the plate towards the pile Spike was washing.

"Thank you, Spike. I'm going to take a shower now."

The unicorn left the kitchen, heading towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind herself and entered the shower. The running warm water soon fully woke her up. Under the stream soaking her, memories of the past night rushed through her head. She stood under the water that kept running while her mind worked at full speed. The feeling of Fluttershy's skin against her. The beating of their entwined hearts as they shared themselves with each other. The look on her lover's eyes as they gazed at each other.

Twilight was sure none of that had changed since she had begun dating Fluttershy, both in their public relationship as well as in their private one. Yet her mind could not help but give her the sensation that something was missing. She bit her lip, looking at the wall in front of her. A sudden knock on the bathroom's door startled her, bringing her out of her meditation. Spike's voice resounded across the room, with a hint of concern mixed to it.

"Twilight? It's been half an hour since you've got into that shower. Are you ok?"

She shook her head, cutting the water flow with her magic. "Sure, Spike. I let myself get lost in thought. I'll get out right away."

"Oook... I'll be in the library if you need me." Spike's voice made it clear he wasn't convinced at all. But the sound of his steps going away left Twilight free to liberate a sigh. Grabbing a towel, she dried herself, stepping out of the bathroom and descending through the stairs towards the main room, where Spike dusted the shelves. She went straight ahead to a shelf she had come to be really familiar with, picking up several books she had already read.

_The secret of the happy couples._

_One plus One is Two_

_Another magic_

"No, no, no and no... Argh!" Twilight closed another book, with excessive force, and put it on top of the pile of books she had already scanned through. "All these already helped me through quite a lot, but I don't feel the answer I'm looking for it's here..."

"Are you talking about Fluttershy?" asked Spike, coming over to where she stood; looking over her shoulder to the books she had piled up. "Maybe you should try asking somepony about it. Books don't have relationships, after all."

She lifted her head, blinking, and looked to her assistant, who bore a self-sufficient smile in his face. "You're right, Spike. And I know the perfect pony to help me get through this."

"You're welcome, boss." He turned his back to her, following his task of cleaning the shelves. Twilight returned her books to their respective places, and, after giving a hug to Spike, trotted out of the library.

Her trek through a busy mid-morning Ponyville covered by the clouds of the weather team, scheduled for a rainy evening, led her to the Carousel Boutique. She knocked on the door of the ornate building. A melodic voice answered the call. "Just a moment, please!" From the outside, Twilight heard the sound of things being shuffled around. After almost a minute, the door opened, and Rarity showed up. Her mane and tail, though not quite disheveled, weren't as groomed as her usual style, and a couple of bags were starting to form behind her eyes, hidden behind her red work glasses. Her smile was still wide as she looked at her visitor.

"Twilight, dear! It's wonderful to see you here, though we normally don't see each other this early. What do I owe to this visit?" She beamed towards her friend, passing a hoof through her mane.

Twilight smiled weakly. "Sorry, Rarity. Am I interrupting anything? I can come back later."

"Nonsense, Twilight. I have been working on an important order from a Fillydelphia client, but I can, no, I need to take some time off. So please come in." Before she could say anything, Twilight found herself grabbed by Rarity's hooves and dragged to the inside of the Boutique. The door closed behind her and Rarity led her all the way towards her kitchen. They sat at the small table in the middle of it.

"Sorry about this, dear, but this it's the only room that is not a mess right now. Would you like something?" said Rarity, cleaning the table with a wet cloth.

"A juice will be fine, if you have it, thank you." Twilight looked around the kitchen, which looked no different than the somewhat organized mess that was the workroom, but decided not to comment on it. A glass of a greenish juice was put in front of her by Rarity; she looked to the other unicorn with a questioning glance.

"Oh, this is a new juice I discovered in Canterlot. It's a mix of vegetable juices, and it's been helping me with these days of hard work. You should taste it; it's healthier than all that coffee you drink."

Twilight levitated the glass towards her and took a sip out of it. The beverage was icy cold, and a somewhat bitter taste was left when she downed it. She looked once again at Rarity, not bothering to hide her dissatisfaction.

"I know, dear. But would you take another sip? Come on, try it, please." Rarity threw her the look she managed so well.

"Fine, I'll taste it, but keep that look away from me, you're not deceiving me with it."

Rarity smiled sheepishly while Twilight drank another sip. This time, a refreshing sensation invaded her as she drank, waking her up even more than before. When she looked down, she saw the glass had become empty. Rarity smiled broadly, lifting the glass. "I'll serve you more, dear. I knew you'd like it, I'll tell you where I got it later. But tell me, what's the matter?"

"Well..." Twilight looked for the words inside of her. Rarity sat patiently in front of her. "It's been eight months since Fluttershy and I began dating... And it has been a wonderful time, even with the days we have had disagreements. And, well... can you promise you won't talk with anyone about this?"

"I Pinkie Promise, dear," said Rarity, making the custom movements for the promise. Twilight nodded, drinking out of her glass. "Well, it's about our intimate life..."

Rarity's ears perked up and her eyes opened widely. She immediately regained her composure, though in her eyes there was still a shine. "Are you having problems?"

Twilight's ears fell down and she looked down at the table, her cheeks burning crimson.

"Well, it's not that we're having problems... We're reasonably fine, I think, though there are times I don't know what she's thinking. But I feel there's something lacking. According to all the books I've read, and what I've talked about with you and the other girls, everything should be fine. But the feeling that there is something missing hits me when I am less expecting it, and despite all the research I've done, I can't find an answer about it. I don't know what to do."

Rarity nodded quietly, and then looked straight to Twilight. "Haven't you talked to Fluttershy about this?"

Twilight shifted uneasy into her chair. "I know I should, but I know that she'll tell me there's no problem, you know how she is. I really want to sort this out."

Biting lightly on her lip, Rarity looked pensively at Twilight. "I still think you've got to talk this through, but so be it. You say you find something lacking in your relationship and you don't know what it is?" Twilight nodded silently.

The white unicorn took off her red rimmed glasses with her magic, putting them aside in the table. "Sometimes, ponies, despite loving their couples dearly, begin to find themselves anxious, dissatisfied with how their lives are being lived, in some, or all aspects, including sexuality. It's rather tragic, but most ponies don't know how to deal with this, be it for fear, shyness, indifference or other causes, leading them to take the wrong actions in trying to deal with their problems. This is why some ponies cheat on their couples, and also why relationships end badly. I'm glad you talked to me, Twilight."

Rarity stopped her speech, drinking from her glass. "There are, however, healthier ways of addressing these issues. Some of them might be a little... unconventional, for some ponies' mentalities, but they have proven effective with whoever has dared to try them. I have talked about this with acquaintances of mine, and know they strongly support it."

"What would those methods include?" asked Twilight, caution in her voice, eyeing Rarity with insecurity reflected on her gaze.

"Music," answered Rarity simply. The look on Twilight's face changed to a perplexed one.

"Music?" repeated the lavender unicorn, dumbfounded.

"That is right, dear. Music it's an element that some ponies like to use to enhance their private moments. Some are content with having it come from a record, but some find that playing it live accentuates the... feelings."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Playing it live? But that means..."

A silent nod came from Rarity. Twilight could feel herself boiling at the implications. Rarity nodded in silence at Twilight's understanding.

"It's a matter of mutual understanding between the couple. Not all manage to get through this; some back out before attempting it, and some find that it made things worse when … a mix appears."

Twilight bit her lip nervously, shaking her head. "Why would somepony even think of that?!

A smile graced Rarity's face again, as she took a sip from her drink. Her clear blue eyes shone with sparkles when she looked again at her friend. "The key to happiness is not the same one for everypony, Twilight Sparkle. Who knows what it may be for you."

Twilight considered this for a bit. "What kind of pony would perform in these kind of situations?"

Rarity breathed in, filling her chest with air, puffing it, before answering. "In Canterlot, obviously, given the high quantity of talented musicians, there's a couple of them what are willing to take on these performances, as well as ponies who partake on it. I will not go into any further details, as this does not concern us, and you'll probably not find it proper. On the other hoof, here in Ponyville it's a bit harder, of course. But I know there is a pony who takes on these endeavors, and I've been told she is completely professional about it, besides charming."

"And who's that?" asked Twilight, not bothering to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Lyra Heartstrings," answered Rarity matter-of-factly, followed by Twilight's jaw dropping.

"That candy obsessed unicorn? Really?" Twilight composed herself, unable to give credit to Rarity's words.

"I know she's a bit... strange, but you know she's a very talented musician; she's a colleague of Octavia," answered Rarity calmly.

Twilight frowned. "Yes, I've heard her play a couple of times. She's really good, but I'd never imagined... Still, I'm not entirely sure about this. I think it's better if I talk it over with Fluttershy first," said Twilight, following with a sigh. "Thanks for the tip, Rarity."

"It's my pleasure, darling, and that seems the most sensible path, if you ask me."

They shelved the topic away for the rest of their meeting, chatting about different things, until the sunlight suddenly filtering in from the window made Rarity look out of it, seeing the sun almost reaching its zenith. "Well, Twilight, it has been quite to spend this time with you, but I'm afraid I must continue working. Please do keep me informed on how things are going, all right?"

Twilight nodded, rising from her chair. "Will do, Rarity. Thanks again for listening to me. I'll keep you informed. Bye."

The trot back to the library was slow, as Twilight had even more questions without answers that the ones she had when heading for the Boutique; her mind flying away caused her to crash into several ponies along the way, ending with her having a horn-door meeting. She lifted her aching head to find herself finally at home. As she raised a hoof to open the door, however, her mind kicked into overdrive. She turned around and galloped away from the Library.

Bon Bon's Super Sweets was located almost on the other side of town. It was a business almost as popular as Sugarcube Corner for ponies that loved confections, especially as Bon Bon focused less on pastry and more on small treats of different flavors, and it was the favorite place for one certain Lyra Heartstrings. Twilight ran at full speed across town, intent on finding the eccentric musician.

She panted as she stopped finally in front of the famous candy shop, which, given the hour of the day, was full of ponies pressing for Bon Bon's delicacies. The cream colored mare was busy behind her counter, attending her rush hour customers. Twilight checked between the crowds of colorful ponies, among which there wasn't a single mint green hair coat visible. She sighed, sitting on her haunches to regain her breath. A couple of minutes passed while she witnessed the crowd thinning, when a pony sat next to her. Turning her head, she saw the face of a smiling Lyra Heartstrings next to her.

"Hey, Twilight! How are you doing? Are you waiting for the crowd to disperse? Me too! It's so boring to have to wait! But Bon Bon's candies are surely worth it. I can only wait."

The musician unicorn turned her attention to the busy shop, unaware of Twilight's glare falling upon her. Only a sky piercing scream turned her attention back to the other unicorn, as well as that of Bon Bon and her customers.

"LYRA!"


	2. Idle chatter

As her head turned along with all the crowd towards the source of the sudden scream, the changeling's eyes narrowed when she recognized the shouting pony, exhaling a quiet breath as she looked onto the scene. She also felt, for the first time in two days, a surge of love, one who filled her stomach, which normally subsisted on a different kind of love. She had to concentrate not to let her eyes glow in the ecstasy of fulfillment.

"I'm sorry, everypony, I was just surprised," said the pony standing next to the musician.

Slowly, the crowd turned its attention back to the candy shop; the changeling let out a inner whistle of relief, as the unicorn's scream had scared her and she had almost put herself on a self-defense position out of habit.

"Sorry," repeated Twilight, bowing her head to Lyra, who kept her broad smile.

"It's ok." Lyra kept her wide grin on, her tail flicking. Her smile soon dropped into a curious gaze. "Why were you so surprised by me?"

"Well," said Twilight, after some seconds of silence, measuring in her mind how to say things. "I need to ask a favor from you, but I think this is not the place for that, I need to talk to you."

A brief shadow covered Lyra's face after she heard Twilight. She nodded, without losing her smile. "Ok! But you've gotta wait. I need my ration of Bon Bon's candies, you know?"

Rarity looked absent mindedly out of the window, having left her working table, unable to concentrate on her work. Suddenly she rose from her place, as a lavender unicorn crossed the street, running. She blinked at the sight.

_But that's the other side of town... Twilight Sparkle!_

Turning her back to the window, she trotted to her work table, organizing her materials. After giving them another look, she sighed over her lost work, picked up a soft yellow sun hat, putting it on, and exited her Boutique, locking the door behind her. She walked slowly, under the burning sun of noon, making her way through Ponyville; meeting a bouncy Pinkie Pie along the way, who waved to her with a bag muffling her words.

The all too familiar path drove her by the side of Sweet Apple Acres, with Big Macintosh being recognizable in the distance, until her final destination, the edge of the Everfree.

She found Fluttershy outside her cottage, near the brook, feeding some otters with fish. She approached the pegasus, clearing her throat with a small cough.

"Fluttershy, darling!"

Fluttershy turned her head, her ears standing up at the sound of her name, and she smiled upon seeing the white unicorn coming nearer. Fluttershy waved happily to her as Rarity stopped by her side.

"Hi, Rarity! It's good to see you, you haven't been around her too much lately..."

Fluttershy found herself surrounded by Rarity's hooves, as the unicorn hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy, there has been an influx of orders lately and I've been working myself thin. Today, however, I've decided to have a little break, I think I can afford it."

The pegasus beamed, giving her friend a friendly nuzzle.. "Would you accompany me for lunch, then?"

"I will gladly do so, dear," answered Rarity, letting go of Fluttershy, who picked the empty bucket on her mouth and led her inside of the cottage. On the other side of the door, Angel Bunny waited. Upon seeing his caretaker come inside again, he stomped his foot on the floor and signaled angrily towards the clock.

"I'm going to make lunch now, Angel. Please be patient, it won't take long." The small bunny glared at both ponies before hopping away. Rarity sat at Fluttershy's table while the pegasus went through her shelves. Fluttershy was not a disorganized pony in any sense of the word, as it was impractical for her job, but since Twilight had put a hoof on her home, all her supplies had since been organized by types and sizes, which the kind mare was grateful for. A whistle left her lips as she went about preparing her meal. Rarity observed her, her face supported by her hooves.

"Have you been doing fine, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy lifted the head to look at Rarity, her smile even brighter. "I'm doing great, thanks for asking, Rarity."

She picked up a dish on her mouth and carried it to the table. The smell of fresh pineapple was the first to invade Rarity's nostrils. It was a sweet salad made up of lettuce, spinach leaves, pineapple and raisins, with just the barest cover of bitter sauce to counter the sweetness. Bringing out a couple of plates, Fluttershy served it, leaving a portion without sauce which she put down for Angel. The rabbit sniffed it and, after looking at his caretaker, began to munch at his food. Fluttershy capped it with a pitcher full of orange juice, serving it in a couple of glasses. Rarity lifted a fork with her magic, stabbing at the lettuce, taking a bit out of it. She squeaked.

"This is delicious, Fluttershy! Absolutely fantastic," declared Rarity as she took another bite from the salad.

"I'm glad you like it. I've been trying my hoof at new things and I really wanted to know what others think about it." A sheepish smile adorned her face, as she looked at her friend.

"You're doing fine, darling. I'm impressed how far have you come since you've been dating Twilight. She has, as well." Rarity sipped from her glass. "As a matter of fact, I'm here after a rather long chat we had this morning." She put her glass back on the table and looked at Fluttershy, her expression now displaying concern. The pegasus looked back at her, confusion written on her face.

The bag of sweets levitated in front of Lyra, carried by her own lemony yellow colored magic, as both unicorns strolled slowly by the town. Lyra's eyes shone happily as she licked her lips, fixated on the bag. Twilight trotted next to her in silence, her mouth almost itching to be opened. She did it, addressing Lyra, when she felt her stomach grumbling. She avoided Lyra's grinning face when the other unicorn turned back.

"Don't worry, I bought enough for both of us," said Lyra, shaking the bag happily in front of her. Twilight silently chided herself for being rash before facing the other unicorn.

"Why? You didn't need to do that. I thank you, though, and accept your generosity."

Lyra's smile was swapped almost instantly by a frown. "Sheesh, you're way too uptight." The smile came back and she turned around. "Well," declared Lyra joyously, "we're here!"

Ponyville's Park stood in front of them, green and luscious. The singing of the birds Twilight had not registered up until that point finally assaulted her ears. Ponies were around everywhere, in couples, groups or alone, enjoying the wide space. She followed Lyra who guided her to a lucky spot just near a big oak, just like the one that made up the library. A bright yellow wooden bench awaited for them under it. Twilight approached it, and watched on as Lyra lifted herself to stand on her hind hooves, supporting her forehooves on the back of the bench. She slowly turned herself around, still holding the bench with a hoof, until she was standing looking towards Twilight again. She closed her eyes and left herself fall down, her haunches taking in the bench's shape. She let go of the other foreleg, allowing herself to finally relax, opening her eyes again. She smiled at Twilight who only gawked at the sight. It was not the first time she had seen the musician sitting like that, but she had never witnessed the process by which Lyra adopted such a pose.

"Why do you sit like that?" Twilight blurted out, an incredulous look crowning her face. Lyra's fail from beneath her, as she went about opening the bag.

"I don't know. I just observed all those bipedal creatures and thought about how fun it

would be if we could sit like them. At first it was incredibly painful, mind you."

Twilight heard Lyra's story attentively, as she approached the bench and climbed onto it, adopting a proper pony posture. An involuntary wince lifted Lyra's eyelashes as she recalled the past.

"Um, Lyra?" called out Twilight, softly, as the green unicorn was lost on her own thoughts; she extended a hoof to poke her side, which broke Lyra from her daydreaming. The musician pulled an apologetic smile towards her companion.

"Sorry, I spaced out there, happens very often," said Lyra, with a sheepish smile. She pulled out a piece of pie from the bag, which she levitated towards Twilight. The lavender unicorn picked up another piece of pie, and munched at it, tasting the flavor of blueberries in the filling.

"You were right, this is delicious. I'm so stuffed on Pinkie Pie's pastries normally that I had never really tasted anything else in Ponyville. She's good indeed."

Before she could realize it, she had gobbled down the whole slice in a couple of bites. She looked sadly at her empty hooves, her stomach giving her the feeling of half-emptiness that was even worse than not having eaten anything in the first place. Lyra tended the bag to her again, from which she levitated another piece, gratefully smiling to the musician.

"Ever since Bon Bon arrived into town, I've been able to enjoy these delicious treats, and they make me happy. Sugarcube Corner's pretty fine, too, but Pinkie tends to blow their produce pretty often in parties," said Lyra, eating away at her pie. Twilight nodded.

"I offered to help them with a plan to organize their stocks, but Pinkie declined, and the Cakes supported her. Seems they're pretty much used to that, and the business works, so I didn't look that much deeper into it. It is Pinkie Pie after all." A small sigh left Twilight's lips; Lyra finished eating her portion and looked to her bench neighbor.

"So, what did you need me for?"

Twilight cast a furtive glance around, making sure nopony was around in their immediate vicinity. She shifted herself in the bench, making sure she was closer to Lyra.

"You know that Fluttershy and I are together, right?" asked Twilight, her voice low, despite the lack of anyone near them. Lyra just nodded, intrigued.

"That was one of Pinkie's best parties. She outdid herself, and that's quite an achievement. My belly ached for three days, though. Too much sugar."

"Yes," said Twilight simply.

The shadow of a frown appeared on Lyra's face, as she pursed her lips slightly. "Are you doing fine?"

Twilight's mouth opened, as she looked straight into Lyra's face. "I know we're doing fine. The first weeks were somewhat of a bumpy ride for me, as it was something beyond anything I've ever experienced. I hyperventilated more than once, as it stands. But a whole new set of lessons were spread out before me, and I found out that I was even more eager to learn them."

Wind blew through the park, rustling the leaves above them. Twilight listened to the comforting sound, which reminded her of long evenings of study in her own library, and of a certain cottage near a forest in which the sounds of nature increased tenfold, as she laid next to a very warm pegasus using her wings as cover for the unicorn.

"Hey, Twilight." Lyra's voice called out to her, in the same playful tone, but her volume had increased enough to be able to yank her from her mind. A sigh escaped Twilight's lips.

"Thanks for not poking me."

"Sure," answered Lyra. "Excuse me." The musician pulled herself forward, falling with her four hooves on the grass. She stretched her legs and head, trotting in a small circle before turning back to the bench and climbing back into it, pony style; the bench was barely long enough to fit both sitting ponies. "It gets tiring rather fast, you know, but I couldn't live without doing it at least for a little bit. It really brings another perspective on things."

"You are a weird pony," said Twilight.

Lyra didn't miss a beat. "Says Pinkie Pie's best friend, the one who set the whole town in a frenzy over a doll." Twilight lifted an eyebrow.

"Let's call it a draw and leave it there."

"Yup," said simply Lyra. She let out a yawn, not bothering to cover her mouth. "I'm bound to go somewhere soon, and we haven't gotten to the bottom of this."

She once again left the bench, turning to face Twilight, sitting on her haunches.

"You sought me for my assistance with a relationship issue, didn't you?"

Twilight felt her cheeks burning. She only nodded, looking slightly to the left of Lyra's eyes. The green unicorn's golden eyes pierced into her.

"Have you talked to Fluttershy about this?" The lavender unicorn forced herself to focus her gaze into the musician's.

"Well, no, I haven't. She would insist everything's fine, but I know it isn't."

"Yes, they never do," said Lyra, her words seemingly more for her own benefit. "Tell you what. Talk to her about this. Set up a date for a meeting between the three, and look me up tomorrow at noon at Bon Bon's store. We'll talk everything at the meeting. See you soon, Twilight!"

Without waiting for an answer, Lyra trotted away, leaving a surprised Twilight who watched at her until she disappeared around a corner of the park.

"But we didn't go over anything... Argh, whatever. I'll have a word with Rarity; this mare is crazy!"

She dismounted from the bench and trotted along the park. She didn't make it past its edge though, as Fluttershy and Rarity stood in it, waiting for her.


	3. Agreement

Twilight walked up to the pair. Fluttershy had her head turned to one side, avoiding her gaze. Rarity looked directly to her, her lips offering a small, apologetic smile. Fluttershy's soft voice reached to her quietly.

"Um, hello, Twilight."

Fluttershy's inaudible greeting alarmed Twilight, who trotted nearer to her.

"Are you ok, Fluttershy?"

"Y-yes, I am... I think..." The pegasus didn't turn to look at her.

"I can't hear you, Fluttershy... What's happening, Rarity?" She turned her head to address the other unicorn, who lowered her head slightly.

"Do not worry, Twilight, the poor dear is just embarrassed." Wiping the smile from her face, Rarity took a hoof to her mouth, disguising a small cough, throwing a furtive glance towards Fluttershy. "I'm afraid I had to discuss your... worries with her. I apologize for the indiscretion, but I'm convinced Fluttershy has to know and you have to talk to her."

Twilight felt as if all the blood on her body was rushing towards her cheeks, intense warmth spreading through her face. She pawed at the floor with one hoof. She glared at the white unicorn.

"I don't think that was necessary, Rarity..."

The white unicorn shook her head, putting a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "I know it was. Again, I'm sorry. I think it's best if you two discuss it on your own, so I will take my leave now. Goodbye, you two!"

Before either of them could say anything, Rarity turned tail and sped off, trotting through the street. Twilight watched her marching away until she finally turned and found Fluttershy sitting, looking at her with her eyes downcast.

"Fluttershy, I..." began Twilight, but she stopped as she saw her marefriend opening her mouth. Fluttershy took a deep breath, closing her eyes and them opening them again; her voice resounded at normal volume again.

"Have you been feeling like this for long?"

Her eyes locked themselves into Twilight's, as she bit softly on her lip. Her words resonated in Twilight's head; the unicorn vacilated. Fluttershy simply stood in front of her, her eyes piercing into her marefriend's.

Twilight felt her throat drying, forcing back a gulp. "Yes. I have for quite sometime now. I tried to shake it off, but there's always that feeling in the back of my mind and I can't get rid of it. I thought it'd be fine, as we've been doing fine, but..."

The very same look Fluttershy threw at her, while not being her infamous Stare, had Twilight fall quiet on the spot.

"No, Twilight, nothing it's ever fine if there's something bothering you, no matter how small you may believe it is, it will keep growing, adding to other things until it goes out of control. I don't like recalling this, but do you remember the Smarty Pants incident?"

A small frown appeared on Twilight's face. "There's no need to bring that up, Fluttershy, I've already worked on controlling my issues." The muscles in Fluttershy's face relaxed. Her stern expression shifted then into a caring smile; she lifted a hoof, caressing Twilight's cheek tenderly. The unicorn closed her eyes, sighing. She spoke with a soothing voice, reaching towards her special somepony.

"Please don't get angry. I'm not saying you lose control of yourself anymore, but we all experiment troubles, and there is no trouble at all in speaking of them. I would like if you spoke to me about it, and we solved it together. I love you, Twilight."

A soft kiss to the forehead emphasized the pegasus' words, making the unicorn feel even warmer. Twilight opened her eyes again. "You're right, of course, Fluttershy. I should have told you about this. I'm sorry."

"No apologies are needed, Twilight." She looked around them. The park was bustling with activity from ponies, mules and donkeys walking around. A couple of earth ponies, mare and stallion, passed by their side, throwing a barely concealed look at them. "It's too crowded in here... How about we go to the library and talk about it?"

Twilight nodded. Fluttershy smiled and walked alongside her, pressed against her as much as possible. Twilight casted a furtive glance at her, finding her aquamarine eyes staring back at her, the gleam in her pupils crowning Fluttershy's warm smile. She answered it and turned her head back to look at the path they were traversing.

Twilight opened the door with her magic, allowing Fluttershy to enter before her. Both ponies waved to Spike, who was dusting books in an upper shelf.

"Good job, Spike!" chanted both ponies as they crossed the main library, climbing to their room. Twilight locked the door magically. Through simple white curtains, the room was only dimly illuminated in the Ponyville afternoon, with the sun descending on the opposite side, a favorite feature of the couple which snuggled in the room during many warm evenings and found warmth in each other throughout chilly days. Twilight sat at the border of the soft bed, which receded under her weight. Fluttershy sat upon her haunches on the floor.

"Rarity told me she had recommended you something, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. She said you'd tell me."

Twilight nodded. She patted the patch of bed next to her, and Fluttershy stood to sit down next to her. Twilight grabbed Fluttershy's right hoof with her left hoof, and told Fluttershy all about her talk with Rarity, her meeting with Lyra and the reunion they had held at the park.

"And I told her I'd meet with her tomorrow at Bon Bon's shop to tell her the schedule for our meeting. But now I know that it wasn't that good of an idea."

Fluttershy shook her head. Her other hoof found a place resting on top of Twilight's left hoof. "Let's do it."

Twilight looked at her, blinking. "A-are you sure?" Fluttershy nodded slowly.

"I don't want to fall into what I told you before. I don't want to believe it'll be alright and then find out that it is not, and that we're lost. So I want to at least see what she can do for us. It might help us, and if it doesn't, I'll just think up of something else with you. Doesn't that sound right?"

Twilight remained silent for some moments, and then slowly nodded as well. "Yes."

Fluttershy smiled and reached for Twilight with her hooves, embracing the unicorn.

"Just remember that you can talk these things with me, ok honey?"

Twilight smiled, nuzzling Fluttershy's cheek and deepening their embrace. "I will."

She rose to deliver a soft kiss to Fluttershy's forehead, which brought a blush and a smile to the pegasus' face, as she snuggled up closer.

"When do you think we should meet up with her?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy looked at her, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, you're going to see her tomorrow, so why not meet with her afterwards. I can take care of my little friends and you can bring her to the cottage," answered Fluttershy.

"Sounds good for me." Fluttershy smiled and sauntered closer to her, kissing her cheek softly. Twilight enjoyed the feeling of Fluttershy's lips against her and pressed herself to the pegasus' face. "You're the best, you know?"

"I've got to be, since I've got the best marefriend I could've wished for."

Sunlight was filtered among the branches of the trees at both sides of the path leading to Ponyville, marking their shadows. Neither the sun nor the moon were present at the sky, bathed with the colors of dusk.

Twilight trotted slowly, taking her time to appreciate her namesake as stars began to illuminate the darkening firmament. She climbed the hill that led from Fluttershy's cottage to Sweet Apple Acres, stopping at the top. She turned to look back at the cottage, in which the light coming from the windows created a contrast with the darkness around. She smiled broadly before turning back again to continue her trek towards Ponyville.


End file.
